Administrative Core Pledger, W. J., PhD The goal of the Administration Core for the PSM/HLMCC Partnership is to provide oversight and organization for the scientific, and administrative aspects of the Partnership. Administrative and coordinating activities will take place at both institutions, with continuous communications being one of the principal responsibilities of both Administrative Cores. Each Administrative Core will have two Program Managers that will report directly to the Principal Investigators at each institution. The Program Managers will be responsible for scheduling and planning the internal meetings of investigators, internal advisors and key project and core personnel. Additionally, they will coordinate all aspects of visits by the External Advisors to the annual meeting. The Administrative Cpre.will also be,responsible for supporting the Career Development/Mentoring activities of the partnership. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for documenting all of the activities of the Planning and Evaluation Core. The Administration Core will support all projects, programs and cores in the Developmental Core. At the HLMCC the administrative Core will be lead by Drs. Pledger, Antonia and Mufioz- Antonia. These same investigators led the P20 grant that the HLMCC had with the Puerto Rico Cancer Center (PRCC), in San Juan. This grant was very successful and resulted in several: abstract presentations, manuscripts published !6r beinglsubmittedffor publication, land, grants funded (please;see letter pfjsupport from Dr.'Moses and a list"of P20 accorhplishrnents.in Appendix^).